


Love You Too

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, floofy, so much floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ficlet!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet!

Flynn Carsen and Eve Baird had been dating for just under a year. As a matter of fact, it would make a year tomorrow and Flynn was acting odd - or at least moreso than usual. She'd not seen him in what seemed like hours when the two were usually quite comfortable in eachother's presence when he was around. She sighed softly, settling at the desk as she flipped through a book on their most recent case. Soon enough, she was alerted to the sound of footsteps, glancing up she saw Flynn and forced a smile, standing up. He seemed a bit more nervous than he should be considering they were only doing research. 

"We need to talk," He said quietly. 

"What about? I thought things were good between us now..." 

"It is... I just..." He trailed off, unable to find the right words. 

He made several more attempts, starting to stutter nervously. Eve began to worry something was completely wrong with him - either that or he'd finally lost his marbles. 

"Something wrong," she prompted as he stopped speaking. 

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair, bringing some order to his normally messy hair. Eve laughed a little as she realized just what he was planning to say and leaned forward, pressing a slow kiss to his lips. She didn't care who saw - not this time at least. 

"I love you too," She murmured, finally pulling back. 

For once, Flynn didn't have a response but after the initial shock, he flashed her a happy smile and she kissed him again.


End file.
